Of Love And Life
by AngelKairi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


_**Of Love And Life**_

_**Chapter One: One Fateful Day

* * *

**_

The door slid open. "Everyone, this is T.K.- Takeru Takaishi. He's just been transferred to this school. I hope you'll all make him feel very welcome." The teacher stated in a bored, I-honestly-couldn't-care-less kind of voice.

There was a chorus of "Hello T.K"s all about the room, and several excited whispers. A bunch of girls near the back of the room giggled. Davis yawned, and looked up at the new guy curiously. His eyes narrowed when he saw who he was looking at- the blond was grinning at Kari. _Mine. She's mine, dammit… _

The teacher glanced around the room, and pointed to the only spare seat. "You can sit next to Miss-"

"Kamiya, in the fourth row. We've met." T.K. smiled at the woman, and she nodded in a friendly fashion, not being able to resist such a warm and open expression.

"Yes, you can sit next to Miss Kamiya."

T.K. gave the teacher one last grin and sat himself down beside Kari. She smiled at him.

"Long time no see, Kari! It's great to talk to you again!" he high-fived the pretty brunette as he sat.

"It's been too long. How are you settling in?" She asked quietly, so as not to draw the teacher's attention.

T.K. gave an evil chuckle. "Pretty good. I've got to say it though: our teacher _really _scares me. She resembles Ogremon too much. "

Kari cracked up, and clapped her hands over her mouth immediately as several heads swung in their direction.

"I mean, Ogremon's a nice enough guy, but-" he continued with a smirk, watching her shake with giggles, "He's not exactly attractive, if you catch my drift."

Kari gave up and burst out laughing, and laid her head on T.K.'s shoulder. "It's great to see you again, after all we've been through together."

T.K. slung an arm briefly around Kari's shoulders. "Well, I can't keep my promise to you if I'm not around you, can I?"

Davis watched them with a rising anger and suspicion.

* * *

"Back off, mate. Kari's mine!" 

T.K. spun around at the aggressive words, only to face a kid he'd noticed earlier, one who had immediately reminded him of Tai. "Hi! I'm T.K. You play soccer pretty well. You're almost as good as a friend of mine!"

"Quit trying to change the subject!" The spiky, red-haired kid yelled. "I _saw _you with Kari!"

T.K. frowned. Things weren't starting off the way he had wanted them to. He'd have preferred a quiet first day of school, but-

"What is going on here? Davis, are you arguing again?" T.K. saw Davis's eyes widen and when the guy gulped he turned around. A girl with long purple hair and glasses was standing there, hands on hips, Her glare was rather intimidating, T.K. thought silently.

"And arguing with a new kid! Davis, that is pathetic!" She continued. "Hi, I'm Yolei, and this-" she stepped aside to reveal a short, dark-haired boy "-is Cody. Nice to meet you." She shifted her pile of books to one arm and held her hand out for him to shake, then turned back to Davis. "So, what was it about _this _time?"

Davis managed a weak laugh. "Oh, look at the time. I have to go, soccer practice awaits. Bye!" He ran.

T.K. watched him go. _That was weird… _"Hi, I'm T.K. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find the cheerleaders, would you?"

"Uh, sure, T.K." Yolei pushed her glasses up on her nose with her fingers. "They should be down in the main hall, practicing for the basketball game coming up."

T.K. brightened. "You have a basketball team? And Kari didn't tell me? Bye!" He sprinted off in the direction of the gym hall.

Yolei frowned. "Kari… so that was what the argument was all about." She sighed. "Come on, Cody, let's get to the computer room."

* * *

A group of Kari's friends were in a whispering huddle when Kari finally finished her warm-up. At her glance, one of them ran over to her. "Kari, that hot new guy had been watching you ever since he walked in." she announced, giggling. 

"T.K.'s here?" Kari asked, smiling, Her friend giggled some more and pointed over her shoulder to where T.K. lounged against the wall of the gym, fiddling with what looked like a mobile phone. _His Digi-vice? What's he doing with that? _She thought, heading over to him.

"Wow." T.K. remarked, looking Kari up and down. To her credit, she didn't even blush. "Can you get changed? I want to show you something." His tousled blond hair kept falling over his eyes, and Kari suppressed a sudden urge to smooth it back. She ran to pull on a jumper, and followed T.K. back into the school buildings. On the soccer field, Davis watched, then separated from his teammates and followed them slowly.

"Where are we going, T.K.? What were you going to show me?" Kari said, dragging on his arm. He walked _fast_.

T.K. ignored herquestion. "What's with that kid, the one who looks-" _and acts, _he thought a bit ruefully, "Like Tai? He stopped me in the hall just before, saying you were 'his'."

"Oh, _Davis." _Kari muttered scornfully. "My friends tell me every day that he has the biggest crush on me. He was actually going to sit in the seat I had save for you today, once you had told me you were coming here." She sniffed disdainfully. "He is so confusing. He's ready to practically bash any other guy who comes near me. Why do all guys act macho when they want to impress a girl?"

T.K. stiffened. "What, you think I was acting 'macho' when I was trying to save you back in the Digital World? You think all that was done 'to impress' you?"

Kari stopped, forcing him to do so too, eyes snapping. "You know what I mean, T.K.! You're my best friend. You're also totally different to most guys. For starters, you didn't start off the school year begging for a date!"

"Davis did that?" T.K. chortled, surprised. "I didn't think he was up to it!"

After a moment, Kari laughed too, the atmosphere lightening after the argument. "Along with three others," she informed him gloomily, with a grin that belied her tone.

T.K. glanced around. "We're here," he announced. "Look, there's the computer lab. What I wanted to say was, I think I've worked out how to get in touch with Patomon and Gatomon, and the others. I wasn't going to tell Matt or anyone else about it yet, but I knew you wouldn't freak out at the news- oh, shut your mouth, Kari. You're gaping like a clown at those sideshows." He poked her in the ribs, and she giggled, recovering from her initial shock quickly. When T.K. grabbed her arm, she didn't object, and he yanked the door before them open.

Yolei and Cody fell into the hall as T.K. slid the door right back. The petite brunette smothered a gasp and glanced at her friend; his eyes had just turned as hard as ice.

"Remeber, Yolei, we heard nothing." Cody muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he brushed himself off.

"Heard what, Cody?" T.K. inquired in an overly-casual tone, crossing his arms.

"Nothing of what you were talking about." Yolei said quickly.

One blond eyebrow raised. "What, the Digital World?" He asked.

Yolei nodded happily, her purple hair mussing a little with the movement. "And nothing about Patomon or Gatomon, either." She added happily. The other three stared at her, speechless. Cody found his voice first.

"Yolei, are you _insane_?" He croaked.

Kari started laughing, her bubbly personality showing again. "Well, you know some of it now. T.K., we may as well let them watch. They were here first anyway."

They filed into the room, Yolei tugging at Kari's yellow-clothed arm. "Can I just ask, what is the most popular girl in the school and the seriously _cute _new guy doing in an isolated _computer_ room with two nobodies?"

Kari frowned. "Well first, I wouldn't think you two are _nobodies-_"

"That's because you're too nice."

"-and we're trying to get in touch with our friends. I've been-" she broke off suddenly. "T.K.," she said urgently, "when did you start thinking about talking to Patomon?"

"Ever since I started having that dream." He stared at her, implications sinking in. "You too? Matt's been complaining about sleeping badly as well..."

Kari was already sitting at the computer. "T.K., try your idea, whatever it was exactly. No, dont explain it to me, just do it. I'm just going to email the others, see if it's happened to them too."

T.K. nodded and plugged his Digivice into the computer. He fiddled with it for a few silent minutes but for the soft clicking of a mouse and keyboard. Suddenly-

The door slid open. Everyone stared up in shock. "Tai! _And_ Matt!" Kari exclaimed, giving Matt a brief hug. Yolei stared at T.K.'s older brother, stunned.

"Oh my God! You're _Matt!_ No way!"

Matt stared at her, feeling pretty uncomfortable. "And who would you be...?"

"I'm Yolei, that's Cody- I'm like your biggest fan! Oh my _God!"_

Tai coughed to conceal a snicker; Matt slowly scratched his head, looking confounded. "Wait, this is because of the music, right?"

The purple-haired girl gave him a weird look. "Of course! I love your band! And you... awhoa..." she nearly swooned right there and then.

Tai cut across the dramatics, grinning. "Hey guys. I was jsut coming to talk to the ol' teach and I thought Matt and I could come see our baby bro and sis on their first day-" he stumbled a little in his speech as T.K. elbowed him in the ribs "-of school together." He went over to where T.K. was working, curiosity written all over his features. The cool and now recollected Matt was looking at the computer, too. "Is that your Digivice, T.K.? 'Cause the Crest of Hope just came up on the screen-"

The blond guy yelped with excitement, spun and lunged for the mouse. He double-clicked on the spinning Crest and a bright light illuminated the room. Everybody flung their arms in front of their faces to protect their eyes as the white light intensified. Unnoticed by all, it split into several different colours. One raced out into the corridor- the others raced at T.K., Kari, Cdy and Yolei- and another unseen black ray darted out of the window.

When the lights had faded, only Tai and Matt were left standing. They were jsut helping Yolei and Cody up after the other two when Davis came running in. He skidded to a stop a tthe sight of Tai supporting Cody and Kari. "Whoa! Did it happen to you guys too?"

In his hands he held a brand new Digivice, totally different to the ones Matt and Tai had just pulled out of their pockets. The computer screen now displayed the eight Digidestined Crests around a message in capitals: **ENTER.**

* * *

This chapter was originally going to be called Chapter One, until I got the tiniest flash of inspiration. Aye. Chapter One. Original, ne? 

Well, hope y'all enjoy my contribution to the Digimon fandom! Some good ol' TKxKari in there… Hope ya like! Please R&R for moi. And like ZOMG… this is my nineteenth fic… and my sixth fandom… whoo! I'm expanding! I'm going into unchartered territory… >shuts up> And hai, I admit it- this is basically a ripoff of the first ep of the second series. Next chapter, though,is where the differences start coming in..XD Yolei is a definite favourite of mine to write- she's hilarious. I mean, you can make her be serious, or whiney, or fangirly, or even ditzy every now and then- she's just so different. Oh. hai, just a side note: does anyone know the name of the teacher they all like to visit? The only name that comes tomind is Mitchigami, and I don't think it's right- and I gave them a female teacher. 'Kay?But meh. Please review?

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**


End file.
